EL MAGO
by Neku-Yume
Summary: Un one-shot de Albus Potter en un parque muggle, con niños muggles y un mago que es...muggle  -  pasen y lean es una historia muy tierna


**EL MAGO**

**Por.- Neku-Yume**

Albus Severus Potter no era como los demás niños con los que jugaba en el pequeño parque que se encontraba a unos pasos de su casa, por que el era…

— ¡UN MAGO!— Gritó emocionado Jonás, un niño de más o menos seis años de edad.

Señalaba a un hombre alto, que acababa de sentarse en una banca cercana, llevaba una capa de color negro con forro interior de color rojo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, vestía además de traje con corbata de moño, en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero de copa color negro y en sus manos llevaba unos guates de color blanco.

—Ese no es un mago de verdad—dijo Albus de repente mirando al hombre que señalaba Jonás.

— No sabes lo que dices—dijo el pequeño Jonás mirando a Albus con el seño fruncido.

—Si que se lo que digo— dijo Albus de forma calmada, pero mirándolo a los ojos. — y lo que yo digo es cierto.

—Si lo es y te lo voy a demostrar-dijo decidido Jonás a la ves que se dirigía donde ese había sentado "el mago" dio unos pasos antes de voltearse y decir— No te muevas.

Luego siguió su camino, y Al pudo ver como se acercaba a "el mago" y le decía algo luego lo señalaba, el hombre se levanto de la banca en que estaba sentado y agarro de la mano al pequeño Jonás y se acerco donde estaban Al y los demás niños...

—Bien quien es el que no cree que soy un mago— dijo el hombre mirando con altivez a los niños, una ves estuvieron cerca .Todos observaron a Albus y Jonás lo miraba con superioridad.

—Fui yo— dijo Albus sin miedo, pues si algo le había enseñado su hermano mayor era que nadie debía adelantarse a él, en especial cuando sabes que tienes la razón.

—Bien — dijo el "mago"— creo que debo demostrarte que estas equivocado pequeño— término guiñándole el ojo a Jonás quien le sonrió y luego se soltó de su mano para poder ver el acto que el mago iba a realizar.

—Presten mucha atención—dijo el mago, que hablo alto para que los pocos niños que aun continuaban jugando en la arena, dejaran de hacerlo y se acercasen –niños y niñas les mostrare magia.

Dicho esto se saco el sombrero y les mostró a los niños y luego lo voltio para que vean que no había nada dentro

—Como vieron no hay nada dentro, y ahora cubriré con mi pañuelo—dijo, sacando de el bolsillo de su chaqueta un pañuelo rojo brillante y cubriendo con este agujero de el sombrero-bien ahora las palabras mágicas…

— ¿Sin varita?—pregunto asombrado Albus.

— ¿Que?- dijo el mago sorprendido mirándolo- ¡Ho! ¡La varita! Como pude olvidar, gracias por recordármelo niño.

Luego saco de su bolsillo trasero la varita que era negra, con la punta pintada de blanco.

—ahora si las palabras mágicas—dijo y agarrando la varita con su mano derecha moviéndola en círculos alrededor de el sombrero que sostenía con la mano izquierda —Abra cádava patas de cabra— habló dramáticamente y con la punta de su varita retiro el la capa que cubría el sombrero. — ¡Listo!-dijo introduciendo su mano dentro el sombrero para sacar algo, pero… — ¿No hay nada?— se sorprendió el mago mirando su mano vacía y volviendo a introducirla en el sombrero para luego mirar dentro del mismo y…

— ¿no hay Nada?...cre... creo que me he equivocado-dijo el mago contrariado.

—Señor—dijo Al levantando la mano, como si estuviere en la escuela

—Si, niño—contesto "el mago"

—Me permite que haga una sugerencia—pregunto Albus el mago lo miro intrigado

—Claro-dijo el mago que sonrió con alivio, pues pensó que ese niño lo molestaría porque no pudo hacer bien el truco.

—Bueno—dijo Al levantándose y dirigiéndose a adelante—primero que nada, la varita no se mueve como si fuera un cucharón-dijo Albus mirando al mago-segundo no creo que el conjuro que utilizo sea el correcto para aparecer cosas, además mi papá dice que jamás, nunca debemos poner la varita el bolsillo trasero del pantalón pues se le puede incendiar el traste

A estas alturas el mago estaba más que sorprendido, Al se acerco más al mago, y dijo en un susurro para que solo "el mago" le oyera:

—Y por ultimo, usted no pudo hacer el truco, por que usted no es un mago, le puedo ayudarse usted quiere con un poco de magia, ya sabe para que los de mas niños y Jonás no se sientan tan decepcionados —termino al hablando muy bajito para que los demás no escucharan.

—JA JA JA-estallo en carcajadas el mago —claro que quisiera tu ayuda-dijo el mago una ves se hubo calmado, luego se paro—Bueno creo que mi amiguito tiene toda la razón en lo que dijo, menos en lo que no soy un mago-dijo el mago a los demás niños-es cierto, que no era el hechizo correcto, además olvide por completo lo de la varita, es que yo trabajo muy poco con ella—explico—además este hechizo peculiarmente no nenecita del uso de una varita, sino con los soplos de un ayudante especial—dijo el mago con una gran sonrisa, al ver que todos los niños levantaban sus manos para ser el ayudante especial— Ha, pero el ayudante tiene que ser especial por que no debe creer que existe la magia— dijo guiñando un ojo a Albus, quien rodó los ojos,-si así es tu serás el ayudante especial-le dijo a Albus, quien se acerco para "ayudar".

—Bien a la cuenta de tres soplaras dentro del sombrero—dijo "el mago"—y yo diré...diré…-bajo su vos-¿Que es lo que diré?-pregunto a Al en vos baja.

Albus lo pensó antes de responder.

—Usted dirá "rayo de sol de color de la mantequilla haced salir una ratita color amarilla"— Susurro Albus.

—Yo diré—dijo el mago hablando en vos alta—"Rayo de sol de color de la mantequilla haced salir una ratita color amarilla".

Y ante la sorpresa de los demás y del mismo mago salió del sombrero un conejo amarillo.

FIN

Corregí los desperfectos, que tenia el fic, pues subí el original hace casi ya un año si no me equivoco.

Espero que hayas llegado hasta aquí, son solo 1014 palabras y 5 hojas en Word, con letra arial 12, y doble espacio.

**0o0o0o0o0**

¡Hola! Este es el primer fic que público así que sean sinceros, ¡por favor!

Creo que debieron quedar aun muchas preguntas, como por ejemplo:

¿Cuantos años tenia Albus?

Pues Al, en este fic, tiene alrededor de ocho años

¿Por qué un conejo y no una rata?

Bueno, si bien Albus puede hacer magia desde hace poco tiempo, aun no lo controla a la Perfección, es así que sale un conejo y no una rata como debería salir, aunque pensándolo bien no debería salir nada , ja ja ja,

Bueno adiós

Espero sus comentarios

**Atte. Faby**


End file.
